


Cracked

by Charmice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmice/pseuds/Charmice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek gets hit over the head by falling debris, Stiles gets roped into taking care of him. This was going to be fun. Well, for Stiles anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked

**Author's Note:**

> I *should* be trying to write my other fic but since I don't really know what is going on with my life anymore, I decided to post this one-shot with maybe sequels whatever its like late here i can't think. bye.
> 
> p.s. this is pure crack

“Ok Stiles, if you need anything at all, call me.” His dad said to him over the phone. “Please, DO NOT hesitate to call. How did you get this job anyway? Real people actually trust you with this? Lydia trusts you to be able to handle this?”

“Dad, it’s gonna be fine.” Stiles rolled his eyes, sure that his dad could practically hear the gesture over the phone. “I was the one who took him to the vet, remember? Old Deats told me how to take care of Derek. Everything is going to be fine.” Stiles repeated. “Look, he’s starting to wake up. I’ll call you if I need you. Have fun at work!” Stiles hung up on his dad.

Derek, recently turned human, had been hit over the head by a really heavy board (Stiles would know – he had been the one who had to pull it off of Derek) when he was chilling back at his ramshackly house for God knows what reason. 

Well I guess Derek knows but that’s not the point. 

Stiles slightly sort of maybe freaked out and took Derek to Deaton because Derek couldn’t even remember his own name. All Deaton had said was that Derek had a mild case of amnesia and that he should remember everything in the next week or so. He said is was no biggie (not Deaton’s word, but Stiles’ summary of what Deaton had said). Deaton had told Stiles to relay the information to the rest of the group, but Stiles had better plans. That could totally wait.

Right now, though, Derek was waking up, gingerly patting his bruised head and blinking the crustiness out of his eyes.

Focus, Stiles, it was time to be serious and enact The Plan. Stiles put on his best concerned Mama McCall face.

“You’ve been in a terrible accident. You have amnesia.” Yes, get right to the point so the good stuff will come soon.

Derek looked alarmed.

“Don’t be alarmed. It’s only temporary. You went to the doctor earlier, remember? And he gave you those painkillers? That’s probably why everything’s foggy. And the fact that you got hit on the head. But it’s probably just the painkillers.”

Derek cocked his head to the side, eyes squinted. “Who are you? Do I know you?”

“My name is Ron Paul. We’re best friends. Do you remember your name?”

Derek furrowed his brows even further than they already were. “…No?”

“It’s Barack Obama, but sometimes people call you B.O. for short. Ring any bells?” Stiles had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. Oh yes, this was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for what i have done.


End file.
